fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MechaUltimaZero
Otherarrow (Talk) 01:36, January 8, 2010 Walkthroughs don't work that well for fire emblem. I like to take chapters slowly and block up paths with generals while archers and shamans shoot from behind, while other people like to charge forward and just try to get to the objective without being killed, some people (myself) won't let a single character die, while others believe in acceptable losses. So no specific walkthrough can be wriiten. We have general strategies on some chapter pages, but personally i don't rate them. In all fairness Fire Emblem is a game where if your following a walkthrough it just takes the fun away. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Also i've seen your question to Otherarrow, try to use our sets of names to keep consistancy, but if you make a mistake and use one of the other translations we will try to find and correct them for you. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, but I still think I'll go through with my personal walkthroughs as user subpages. Then, anyone else who gets stuck or wants an alternative can try it my way. I think that sounds acceptable. King Nothing Arcadia strategy Sorry to bombard you with messages, but can you make any strategies you do add a little more general, i.e on the Arcadia one you put bring Thany and Tate, in my game both of those were the same levels I got them. So it may be prudent to reword it from bring Thany and Tate, to bring any good Flying units. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) your chapter page Don't start a page if you have no info for it, rather than just rely on your own experiernce you may want to add information from a few sources, this is how I and others have managed to create really good chapter pages. serenesforest.net is good for filling in the new characters, bosses, items and stuff. Gamefaqs is good for the objective, units out and background. and fire emblem shrine has the map images for Rekka no Ken. I'm afraid if you (or someone else) doesn't make some headway with that page in the next few days, i will have to delete it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sheesh, I'm goin' as fast as I can! I got caught up in a school assignment, and have been playing Sword of Seals (barely met the time requirement for 12x). Give me until Wednesday or Thursday (Ohio according to Ohio), and I guarantee I'll have more up by then. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) And I'm looking everywhere I can right now, but it doesn't look like Fire Emblem Shrine has the map I need. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry for stessing out, but i'm under quite a bit of pressure with A-levels exam all next week. Also its here that you can find the map images not fire emblem shrine sorry. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC)